Various types of automotive vehicles such as automobiles, light trucks and tractor trailer trucks are provided with externally mounted rear view mirrors to enable the driver to have a relatively wide view of the rear field. Particularly, in the case of trucks, especially trucks towing semi-trailers, the negotiation of turns causes the driver to have a significant "blind spot" such that adequate rear viewing cannot be ordinarily accomplished, and in all vehicles, changing lanes on freeways causes a "blind spot" on both left and right sides of the vehicle. This disadvantageous "blind spot" condition has been widely recognised. Consequently, various mirror systems have been developed that will induce automatic mirror adjustment in response to a turning of a tractor trailer vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,166,630, 3,208,343, 3,563,639 are exemplary of automatically adjustable mirror systems that have been developed especially for tractor trailer vehicles. In some cases the mirrors are automatically adjustable by a mechanical system that is activated as the tractor and trailer become angulated, such as during a sharp turn or when the vehicle is accomplishing a controlled backing maneuver with the trailer turning. Electrically energized automatically adjustable mirror systems have also been developed for accomplishing mirror movement such as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,761 of Snyder.